Cada comienzo de año
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: Algunas veces, nos arrepentimos de las cosas que hacemos, de como actuamos o lo que no hacemos, pero a veces, nos arrepentimos demasiado tarde. Oneshot, Dark Twiligth x Trixie.


**Nigthmare: Bueno, comencemos con esta charada, gracias por tomar interés en este fic, es mi primer intento en el Hurt/Confort mas halla de poemas y drabbles, y debo decir que si no hubiera sido yo la que escribí esto, creo que me daría un poco de repulsión, esta historia, no es, para gente de corazones o mentalidades débiles, la inspiración para este fic me vino luego d leer varios Twiligh Trixie, en esos fics, generalmente ponen que Trixie sufre d desprecio o maltrato y luego de los primeros capítulos deja su orgullo d lado y busca ayuda blablabla, yo me planteo, si no dejaba de lado su orgullo, si escondía todo ese dolor y sufrimiento hasta de la persona a la que decía amar, cuanto toleraría ( Sonrisa macabra…) cuando sufriría lo suficiente y decidiría poner fin a todo ese dolor sin dejar de lado su actitud orgullosa, pues eso es lo que les presento en este fic.**

**Tags del Oneshot: Menciones de abuso infantil, negación, violación, prostitucion, auto-heridas, suicidio y muerte de un personaje importante, deprecion, angustia, intensos sentimientos de culpa.**

**Lo único que puedo decir es que si no se sienten listos, son libres de salir del fic y no leerlo, y si quieren seguir, pues comencemos este macabro show, las letras en cursiva y centrada son letras de la canción que me inspiraron de gran manera para este one-shot…**

* * *

Trixie acababa de volver al internado d Canterlot, el único lugar que ella realmente la hacia sentir feliz. Su hogar. Y el ultimo lugar que vería en vida, si es que ella era la única que decidirá eso, era su 3º año d la facultad, dos mas y ella seria libre, libre d su familia, libre del dolor para comenzar una nueva vida, pero no. Era una fantasía aunque muy dulce, demasiado lejana para volverse realidad, caminaba evitando el contacto visual con sus compañeros de clase.

Ella no quería romper con Twiligth Sparkle, la chica con la que empezó a salir del año pasado, y que le gustaba desde que la conocido un día soleado de primavera. Pero era necesario, su Tio le había advertido lo que pasarla ese verano y ella no quería que Twiligth sufriera por sus decisiones actuales, así que rompió con ella para darle tiempo a Twiligth de sacarla d su corazón y olvidarla, para que no sufriera tanto cuando finalmente dejara este mundo.

Sus amigas siempre le preguntaban como era su vida fuera del internado, ella solo lo daba de menos y decía que ella no se metía en camino de sus tíos, así que ellos tampoco se metían en el suyo, a como desearía que eso fuera cierto, pero de nuevo su orgullo entraba en escena, nunca le diría a sus amigas y amigos que la orgullosa y fuerte Trixie no era capaz de plantarle cara a sus familiares que abusaban de ella, ella no iba a decirles nunca, o al menos no se los diría mientras siguiera con vida.

Pensó en hacerlo en su habitación, del lugar donde era obligada a quedarse por las leyes de protección a menores, "protección" Pensaba con amargura, su primera idea para hacerlo hay seria por el hecho de que si lo lograba sus familiares tendrían el problema de tener que lidiar con un cadáver en su hogar, además de que la expresión de su tía al ver su inmaculado piso manchado con su sangre valdría la pena, aunque no lo hizo, no estaría viva para ver esa expresión de todos modos , pero considerándolo, decidió hacerlo en Canterlot High, el único lugar que siempre la recibió de buena manera, su único y verdadero hogar.

Decidió hacerlo en el primer día, justo después de que todos fueran a sus habitaciones, pues sabia que si lo posponía, el calido contacto de sus amigas y amigos la haría cambiar y desistir con esta idea, y ella, no quería eso, necesitaba desesperadamente la calma y paz que solo la muerte podría darle.

_Never could we see._

_What lies depper_

_Seeming than our view_

_Can´t be changed_

_Deciding were to go_

_And believe in your disaster_

_Deleting a future untold_

Trixie tenia 3 imágenes diferentes: Niña, la tonta rara, el pequeño saco de golpes de la familia y zorra del barrio, Trixie la alegra y normal chica, feliz con sus amigos y su pareja, y al final, La engreída, la chica a la cual algunos alumnos no soportaban y algunos profesores despreciaban por su actitud altanera.

Ella no era ni feliz ni arrogante, ella era simplemente Trixie, una chica que en su corta vida a sufrido mas que la mayoría de las otras en toda su vida.

No estaba martirizándose ni buscando lastima, solo era la verdad, la fea verdad.

Una chica que no podía seguir soportando el ponerse mascaras para aparenta estar bien, una chica que no podía enfrentar la vergüenza y pedir ayuda.

Una vez que todos durmieron ella se levanto y salio, con suavidad dejo tres cartas, una para Twiligth en la puerta de su habitación, una para Sunset en la puerta de la suya y una en directo sobre su casillero, para cualquiera que quisiera leerla.

Camino como una sombra por los pasillos, admirando por ultima vez el lugar hasta llegar a una habitación abandonada por reparaciones, serrando la puerta tras de si, mirando alrededor se apoyo contra la puerta, sacando un cuchillo de entre sus ropas y apoyándolo contra su muñeca, sin cortar ni herir, solo apoyándolo contra su piel.

Y fue cuando cayo, la primera de muchas lagrimas contenidas, al principios solo eran unas pequeñas lagrimas, pero luego de momentos se convirtieron en un desesperado llanto, ella no quería morir, pero era la única manera de sentirse libre, lo que paso con su susodicha familia el verano pasado antes de volver fue demasiado.

_Will we be forever free as we unchain our souls_

_From life forever_

_You are just a slave to the dust_

_Another time, where you and me will be freed_

_With one more last endeavor_

_You cannot escape your fate now_

_No._

El verano pasado, sus guardianes legales la vendieron para la prostitucion, las palizas que solían darle dejaron de ser tan intensas- no querían dañar los objetos en venta después de todo- Fue lo peor que jamás había vivido, y no quería recordar las cosas que sabia nunca pondría olvidar.

Presiono el cuchillo con mas fuerza, esta vez la piel fue cortada y sangre empezó a salir de la herida, corriendo a trabes de su mano y cayendo al suelo.

_Try me, don't deny me_

_Please embrace me in your peace_

_I want to fly into the bright_

_Would you please guide my last goodbye_

_Why won't you lie with me, my light's ending_

_On a night when I find, I'll take my final flight_

Corto de nuevo, esta vez con mayor rudeza y fuerza, la sangre corría con fuerza ahora, antes de perder del todo la sensibilidad tomo el cuchillo con su mano derecha y corto de la misma manera su muñeca izquierda. No quería morir, quería quedarse con Twiligth, casarse y tal vez adoptar un pequeño hijo que cuidarían con amor, Quería ver a Sunset y a Flash casarse también, con sus amigas peleando por quien seria la madrina, había muchas cosas que aun quería hacer, pero el dolor, ya era simplemente insoportable.

Empezó a sentirse mareada, miro el suelo, había tanta sangre.

_Now come and see divinity where night turns day_

_So far away from heaven_

_(You will never earn my trust)_

_Provoke the need, give word to deed_

_And dive into another God-like atmosphere_

_(You will never find you way out)_

_No._

Sollozaba en silencio ahora, su vida pasando frente a sus ojos, incluso esos momentos horribles que comenzaron en su niñez, como fue obligada la primera vez, como la golpeaban a diario, la insultaban pero siempre con el cuidado de no dejar marcas visibles.

Siempre usaba ropas de mangas largas por eso.

Los hombres del ultimo verano, varios forzándose en ella al mismo tiempo, ella suplicando por misericordia, suplicando por el hecho de que ya no podía mas.

_I'd rather die_

_Than breathe in my shame_

_They'll know my name_

_All Hell in flames._

Su visión empezó a distorsionarse, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se entumecia de repente, ni siquiera se percato de que cayo en la piscina de su sangre que se formo a sus pies.

El rostro de Twiligt apareció frente a ella, sonriéndole con suavidad, su hermoso cabello suelto y sus ojos mirándola con tanta paz, se agacho y le dio un casto beso en los labios, luego se separo y sonriendo le dijo que todo estaría bien, Trixie le creyó, y una sonrisa esperanzada se asomo a sus labios.

* * *

Unos momentos después dos figuras abrieron la puerta, y ambas quedaron horrorizadas ante la vista, Sunset y Flash estaban haciendo su recorrido designado como prefectos del año, ninguno esperaban ver esa horrible escena frente a ellos, horrorizada Sunset le grito que fuera y llamara a las directoras, el muchacho peliazul nunca corrió tan rápido en su vida, mientras que Sunset tomaba el cuerpo de su amiga entre brazos y buscaba signos vitales.

Unos toquidos llamaron la atención de la Sub- Directora Luna, abriendo la puerta con rapidez vio a uno de sus alumnos frente a ella, con una expresión de pánico en su rostro.

-Que sucede- pregunto un poco molesta, un poco preocupada.

-Es… Trixie…- Dijo tratando de recuperar el aire.

Luna frunció el seño, ella era una de las personas a las que no le agradaban Trixie, tan bien era bastante abierta con sus criticas hacia ella.- Que pasa con la señorita Lulamoon?-

-Intento Suicidarse- Dijo Flash al borde de las lagrimas.

Los ojos de la Sub. Directora se abrieron como platos, y ordenándole a Flash qe baña y busque a la Enfermera, avisándole a su hermana Celestia, ambas corrieron hasta el lugar para tratar de hacer algo, luego de unos momentos ella, junto a Celestia y la enfermera llegaron a la escena.

Tubo que contenerse las arcadas que le llegaron al ver la escena, Sunset estaba llorando co fuerza abrazada a Flash, mientras que Trixie estaba acostada en un charco de su propia sangre, sus dos muñecas abiertas de par en par, era demasiada sangre, y no solo eso, lo peor, era la suave sonrisa en los fríos labios de la chica que acababa de morir.

Su hermana puso sus manos en su boca, y trato de contener sus sollozos, la enfermera fue y reviso el cuerpo, cuando su muerte fue confirmada, Luna se marcho de hay, no toleraría ver esa escena por mas tiempo.

Unas horas luego del incidente todo el internado estaba en una conmoción, Luna apartándose de esto se sentó en su sala de estar, sacando una botella de Whisky, necesitaba una luego de esa noche, luego de entre sus ropas saco la carta sin destinatario y se decidió a leerla, tratando de entender porque la señorita Lulamoon haría eso.

_Estimado lector (es)__,_

_Escribo esta carta para justificar mis acciones, ya que creo - o eso espero - que alguien me echaría de menos y querría saber por qué lo hice. Esta es una carta abierta, pero está dirigida a todos los que se preocuparon por mí, además de que Twiligth y Sunset. Ellas Eran - son - especiales y tienen sus propias cartas_.

En esa parte Luna se sintió como si robara un pastel de una ventana, ella rara vez le presto atención o le importo Trixie.

_Bueno ... Uno no se suicida de la nada. Yo, por lo visto, tengo una vida perfecta. Resulta que en la realidad de mi vida es una pesadilla._

_Yo crecí en un ático sucio y con poca luz tanto interior como exterior, escuchando desde pequeña que me digan lo inútil, estúpida, rara, e inservible. No siempre me daban de comer. Y hubo momentos en que yo no quería comer ... A veces mi tío quería un "pago" por la comida. Saben a lo que me refiero. La primera vez que sucedió yo tenía diez años. A veces tuve que atenderlo sólo para evitar ser golpeada (a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces me golpeaba aun después de terminar de servirle por decirlo de una manera suave)._

_Durante mis años en el Instituto Canterlot, escondí lo que pasó conmigo muy bien. Quería ser la chica perfecta. Estaba inclinada a esperar hasta que tuviera dieciocho_

_Años para obtener mi libertad del infierno de casa de mis parientes. Pero el verano pasado fue aún peor._

_Mi tío decidió "venderme" para la prostitución. Estoy profundamente avergonzada, pero tengo que decirles lo horrible que era tal vez alguien podría entenderme, tal vez._

_Me obligó a tener relaciones sexuales con cuatro hombres a la vez. El dolor, la vergüenza, la humillación... Todo era surrealista, casi insoportable._

_No podía soportar el recuerdo de lo que pasó y ni las pesadillas, incluso las pastillas para forzarme a dormir dejaron de funcionar en mi. Me gustaría poder decirle a alguien, pero yo no le diría a mis amigas. No puedo manejar su pena, no quiero que sientan lastima por mi. Y además de ellas no hay nadie que este hay para mi._

_He oído que la Sub-directora Luna ayudó a algunos estudiantes que tienen una vida familiar difícil. Pero su ayuda no es para mí, siempre esta siendo dura conmigo, así que nunca le pregunte (aunque yo pensaba hacerlo a veces)._

_Necesito ser libre__._

_No sé si hay un Dios o algo así (aunque me inclino a creer que Dios, o no existe o me odia - si este último es cierto, entonces estoy realmente jodida, y lista para irme del lado con el diablo). No sé si hay un más allá. Me gusta pensar que existe, y que voy a ver a mis padres allí._

_Sé que a algunas personas yo les agradaba. Me gustaría atreverme y decir que me querían... Pero no puedo. Quiero creer que voy a verlos de nuevo..._

_Algún día._

_Esta carta posee una escasa organización, perdónenme, pero estoy un poco emocional ahora mismo ..._

_Pensé en suicidarme en la casa de mis parientes ( la cara de mi Tía cuando ella me encontrara toda ensangrentada y manchando el suelo de su prístina no tendría precio - y creo que sólo he dejado de lado a esa idea porque yo no estaría viva para verla). Al final me decidí a morir en Canterlot. El primer y único lugar en el que consideraba un hogar._

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que me enseñaron algo:_

_Twiligth me enseñó sobre lo que es el amor. Te amare por siempre Twi.__._

_Sunset me enseñó cómo actuar cuando se tiene una amiga__._

_Al igual que Rarity, Flash, Pinkie, Fluttershy Dusk,, Rainbow, Aplejack._

_Mis parientes me enseñaron que yo soy una loca, sin valor, estúpida, idiota ,una carga, y que debería haber muerto con mis padres__._

_Algunos de los maestros me enseñaron que tal vez mis parientes tenían razón._

Luna trago saliva angustiada, como es que no se dio cuenta en la manera en la que trataba a esa chica._._

_Y, por último, aquellos hombres que me utilizaron me enseñaron que soy una puta._

_Lo siento por todos los que me echarán de menos._

_Por favor, muestren esto a la gente que quiere saber mis razones._

_Trixie Lulamoon._

Luna sintió la culpa oprimiendo su pecho, lo que dijo la carta era cierto, con su actitud, ella empujo un poco mas a una chica a cometer suicidio, se le hacia difícil respirar con los sollozos que escapaban de sus labios.

En vez de tomar solo un vaso, se tomo toda la botella del Whisky.

* * *

La mañana siguiente no hubo clases por el impacto de la noticia, cuando luego de tres días todas las actividades normales volvieron a tener lugar, todo era diferente, Twiligth y Sunset aun lloraban por la perdida, su demás grupo de amigos tenían una expresión sombría y triste.

Todos atendieron a su funeral, aunque luego de que su carta se hizo publica, su grupo de amigos nunca dejaba de pasar una oportunidad para mirar a los profesores con hostilidad y resentimiento.

Algunas semanas después la policial allano la casa de los parientes de Trixie, encontraron solo cadáveres mutilados, por los reportes forenses, fueron muertos de una manera en extremo cruel y sádica, nunca atraparon al o a los asesinos, ningún detective tomo el caso con seriedad después de todo.

Lna mira la lapida suspirando, no había nada escrito en esta mas que un nombre, fue una petición de Trixie en la carta a Twiligth.

Las palabras de la carta la atormentarían de por vida.

_Algunos de los maestros me enseñaron que tal vez mis parientes tenían razón._

Muchos eran los que tenían algo en contra de esa chica, pero la Sub-directora siempre fue mas abierta con ese tema, ella reforzó las malas ideas que Trixie tenia sobre si misma.

Todos los años, en el primer día de clase en el internado Canterlot, La sub-directora nunca estaba, podía encontrársela en el cementerio frente a una lapida, deseando haber conocido a la verdadera Trixie antes de que hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Tema de cierre y canción a la que pertenecen las letras insertadas a lo largo de la historia: Serenade of the self destrucción ( Epica ).**

* * *

**Buenop….eso es todo, pues es mi primer intento de hacer algo así, ya saben la política conmigo, solo critica constructiva o quejas fundamentadas, mensajes de odio y lo que sea, se permiten si estan bien expresados, si solo Sera un " I hattte yous kuz yourrrrrrss fic his shit" entonces guárdenselos, sin mas, nos vemos el domingo con dos caps nuevos de mis fics, SHANARO!**


End file.
